


That Lovely Maiden

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Johnica Week 2020 [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Awkward asking out, F/M, Johnica Week 2020, Some time in the medieval period, Trying, courting, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Deacy has developed a crush on the kind woman that tends to the children and although he is not yet accepted for his apprenticeship, he wouldn't let such an amazing person slip out of his hands.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Johnica Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Johnica Week 2020





	That Lovely Maiden

Their village was small enough that Deacy could name everyone by face but not so small that he actually knew them all personally. But he had long since noticed Veronica, her father owned the herd that grazed in the great prairie, and she was kind as the summer night was long. 

He'd first noticed where when he was young still, she had volunteered to help watch the children during the Sunday mass. She had done it for her love of children which is why he was unsurprised to see that she know works as a minder for parents that do not yet have child enough enough to be their siblings' minders. 

Some people looked down on her for this service, as though it was not needed, and said that she should instead concern herself with having her own children, although she had only just come of age and her father had not married her off yet. 

But Deacy could see no wrong in what she did. She was kind and caring to the youngest and most vulnerable, helping and teaching them when their parents could not. Deacy's own father had been minder to the Lord's land and thus he could not think down on those that tend but do not have. His father's position had also allowed him the privilege of learning his numbers and letters, which was why he was one of the few eligible to be an apprentice. 

He can't be completely certain he will be chosen but he believes in himself, and perhaps more important, the previous apprentice, a man only a few years his senior named Frederick, believed in him. Once he is chosen to be apprentice he'd be off to work in the Steward's castle or maybe even the Lord's. Then he would have enough money and rank to offer for Veronica's hand, but he could not wait that long. What if in the mean time, someone else made an offer. What if he was never even chosen to be apprentice? No, John couldn't leave it all up to fate. 

So he thought to go to the old healing lady that lived at the border of the woods but first, he had to -well he didn't have to but his conscious wouldn't be at ease if he did not speak with her first. 

He, like everyone else, worked every day but Sunday, on Sundays however Veronica spent all of her times surrounded by friends and family which made it rather daunting to approach her. Thus he waited until a festival day where she might be about without them.

That morning he takes extra care of his appearance. He dressed in his cleanest, finest tunic that had his mother's and sister's embroidery at the cuffs and hems. It was a flattering shade of green that had his eyes appear more stark and he took care with his hair to make sure it was neat and tidy. This day had dawned sunny and bright, people were already about, joyful and lively. 

He made a detour to the cow pasture because that were the best wildflowers grew. He hadn't often picked bouquets but he knew poppies were worthless once plucked. Instead he focused on daisies, buttercups and forget me nots, it makes for an easy, pretty, colorful bouquet. He hopes she likes it, it's his first time offer one to someone that isn't a relative so he hopes he isn't making any kind of mistake.

On one hand Deacy wants to get to Veronica before anyone else monopolizes her time, but on the other, he doesn't want to bother her too early, if she has things to do and will only have time later in the day. Still he can't know unless he acts and so finds a way to be loitering between her house and their water well. He tried to do his best not to fidget, flatting his hair and trying not to crush the sensitive stems in him hand.

Soon he sees her, it's easy to see her, she always the one in the group with the sweetest smile. Veronica is leaving another's house, presumably a friend or relatives, with a gaggle of girls and they- They already have flowers, beautiful and long stemed woven into their hair. 

Why must girls always travel in packs? Still he can't turn away now, he must act. He approaches them and tries to awkwardly catch her eye. The girls quickly spot him, holding the bouquet and approach, and giggle like terrible vixen women they are. Veronica can tell by how he looks at her that it is she that he wants and steps to be in front of him, the other girls hanging back out of hearing range but very much watching. They'll surely have gossiped about this to everyone before the day is through, hell they'd probably do that before lunch even. 

"This is for you," he says thrusting out the bouquet.

"Oh thank you, they look lovely. That was very thoughtful of you," she tells him smiling as she lifts the soft petals to her face and smelling their sweet fragment. She looks up at him and he tries again to do his best not to fidget but rather stand tall and confident. "Would you like to accompany to the fete?"

He smiles softly but widely, showing off his gap-toothed grin. He was delighted to spend the day with her and danced well into the night that night and countless after.


End file.
